


Local x Gas Station x Robbery

by xxanime_simpxx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, Literal Crack, actual dumpster fire, burning garbage, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxanime_simpxx/pseuds/xxanime_simpxx
Summary: A chat fic where the s q u a d often does reckless and irresponsible things.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. .+*Voluntary Manslaughter*+.

**Author's Note:**

> Island Boy: Gon  
> Cat boy: Killua  
> Oreo: leorio  
> Pika: kurapika

_**🥼🥽** _ _Local Meth Lab🥽🥼_

_**Island Boy, Cat boy, Oreo, Pika** _

Island Boy: Guys

Island Boy: GUys

Island Boy: guYSSS

Oreo: Gon it's actually 1 in the morning-

Oreo: Y'all have class tomorrow-

Island Boy: And your point is?

Cat boy: hi GoNNNnnnn

Island Boy: kIlluaaaaaaaaaaaaA

Pika: Please it's legit 1 am-

Pika: We have school in 6 hours

Island Boy: Andddddd? :D

Cat boy: i'm sorry what the hell is that-

Cat boy: why does it look exactly like gon-

Oreo: I mean you're not wrong though

Pika: wait actually though

Island Boy: hush killua you look like this >:3

Pika: please he does-

Cat boy: that's it ima need you to step outside

Cat boy: please square up

Oreo: please s h u t u p I don't want to pass out in class tomorrow 

Oreo: I need s le e p

Pika: yeah I don't want you guys showing up to class all bruised up lmao

Cat boy: bold of you to assume I'm going to class tomorrow

Island Boy: you better-

Cat boy: Anyways see you guys at school tomorrow <3 : )

Oreo *cough* *cough* simp

Cat boy: you know what old man-

Oreo I'M LEGIT NOT EVEN THAT OLD I'M 19-

Pika: I am a whole two steps away from physically breaking into your houses and taking your phones😀

Cat boy: bet you won't

Pika: let me clarify

Pika: I am literally a SHUFFLE away from breaking into your houses and taking your phones

Island Boy: not the shuffle- adfadfadfadfaef

Oreo: fine but only cuz I don't want to deal with you today-

Pika: excuse me leorio would you like to repeat that a bit louder-

Oreo: that's mISteR LeoRio to YoU

Island Boy: wait killua- how do you get louder over text

Cat boy: I mean you got a point gon-

Pika: go on, step outside you won't

Pika: don't be shy step outside

Cat boy: this looks like my que to leave-

Oreo: queue*

Cat boy: excuse me

Oreo: Excuse me*

Cat boy: oh you really askin for it now-

Oreo: Oh, you're really asking for it now*

Pika: LMAO

Island boy: killua no fighting

Cat boy: but-

Oreo: don't be shy, finish your sentence

Cat boy: you're*

Cat boy: ha gottem

Oreo: actually I used the correct form of your in that sentence

Oreo: an example of you're would be

Oreo: You're an idiot

Cat boy: GON HOLD MY HOOPS

Island Boy: you don't wear hoops-

Pika: bed. now

Oreo: yes mother

Pika: WHO ARE YOU CALLING MOTHER

Pika: COME ON KILLUA WE CAN GANG UP ON HIM-

Oreo: this looks like my queue to leave-


	2. .+*Quaking in my boots*+.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killua no hablo espanol

**_🥼🥽Local Meth Lab🥽🥼_ **

**Island Boy, Cat boy, Oreo, Pika**

Cat boy: ok so

Cat boy:✨fun fact✨

Cat boy: I have an exam next period 😀

Cat boy: and i may or may not have

Cat boy: not studied

Island Boy: killua😀

Cat boy: yesssss?

Island Boy: don't you have Spanish next period-

Cat boy: Si senor gon

Island Boy: and you can't speak Spanish😀

Cat boy: si, yo no hablo espanol

Island Boy: can I create the guestlist for your funeral-

Cat boy: si por favor

Oreo: do y'all not have class or something-

Oreo: because I don't know how you find time to text

Oreo: I'm literally getting s l a m m e d by my ap chem class

Pika: dang that's rough I'm on a free period 

Island Boy: wait that's no fair why does kurapika get a free period

Pika: I already have all my credits to graduate, it was either a free period or an art class

Cat boy: anyways back to the main issue

Cat boy: I HAVE AN EXAM NEXT PERIOD AND I CAN'T SPEAK SPANISH

Cat boy: boy this pussy talk english to Spanish and french-

Pika: bruh-

Pika: this is why you're failing spanish

gon: killua... why didn't you study?

Cat boy: uhhhh

Cat boy: would you look at the time goTtA bouNce

Oreo: killua you better answer the question or I'll add hisoka to the chat-

Island Boy: oh gOd no-

Island Boy: killua please I'm begging you

Cat boy: but it's always entertaining to hear him say gOOoooNnn

Pika: a n s w e r n o w

Pika: answer or die lmao

Cat boy: bitch what-

Cat boy: fineeee

Cat boy: illumi was being rude ig

Oreo: andddd?

Cat boy: he locked me in the basement lol

Pika: I'm sorry what-

Pika: not what I was expecting

Pika: I was expecting like "I didn't want to" but-

Island boy: killua wdym he locked you in the basement?

Cat boy: he closed the door and locked it? what do you mean by that

Island boy: I mean w h y 

Cat boy: oHhhhh I called Hisoka a clown

Pika: bye-

Oreo: ok that was high key worth it

Cat boy: it really was

Cat boy: anyways on my way to go fail an exam >:3

Island Boy: good luck killua <3

Cat boy: thanks gon <3

Pika: ew gay people

Oreo: KURAPIKA YOU ARE GAY-

Pika: and?

Oreo: EFNBHE

Pika: what is that the among us code-

Oreo: step outside, you won't

Pika: bet

Pika: anyways bye gon we'll tell you who won

Oreo: wait your serious-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was short dafadfdfadfewefef


End file.
